


I've Never...

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader takes Chuck to the beach for some R&R.





	I've Never...

“When was the last time you went outside?” You asked.

“Um, I generally don’t,” Chuck replied as he squinted beneath the bright sunlight.

“Here you might need these,” you laughed as you handed him a pair of sunglasses. You paused, looking at him before you also tossed him some sunscreen. “You’ll also need this. A lot of it.”

“Why are we here again?” He asked as he slipped the sunglasses on and focused on applying layers of sunscreen.

“Because, I actually get a break for once and I think a break from writing will do you some good.”

“You’re not wrong,” Chuck smiled. “I don’t get many breaks either.”

The two of you sat back in your beach chairs under the umbrella that you had brought. You took in the warmth of the sun as you listened to the waves crashing against the shoreline. For the first time in a long time, Chuck actually looked relaxed. He sat there with a grin on his face, blue eyes hidden behind the sunglasses and you couldn’t help but smile at him. This was a far cry from how stressed he usually was. It was also the first time in days that you weren’t picking him up off the floor after one of his painful premonitions.

You had to admit, a vacation was nice. You rarely ever got one considering you were busy hunting and as of late; protecting Chuck. When the opportunity came up to have a free day to hit the road and visit the nearest beach, how could you resist.

“You wanna build a sandcastle?” You asked suddenly. It had been years since you had played in the sand. Back then, you were a kid and your dad would take you and your sister to the beach and challenge you to a sandcastle contest. The winner would get an ice cream cone from the vendor on the beach (you would both always win).

“I’ve never built a sandcastle before,” he replied. He pulled his sunglasses up to look at you.

“You’ve been missing out,” you grinned as you stood up. You grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the beach.

Once you had explained how to do it, you challenged him to your own contest.

“Whoever doesn’t win, has to buy the other person ice cream,” you said.

“Alright, not very fair considering…” he shrugged. You laughed at him and you each set out to build your creations.

You spent a lot of time on yours; using cups and tools that you found from the picnic basket; gathering rocks, seashells, and twigs… you built your castle up, decorating it with found items before you added a moat at the last minute.

When you were done, you glanced over to Chuck.

“Are you done?” you asked.

“I’ve been done,” he replied. You stood up and walked over to see his castle, frowning the instant you saw it. It was a dilapidated attempt as sand art for sure; but for someone who didn’t leave the house much, it was okay.

“I think I owe you an ice cream,” you smiled as you sat next to him, digging your toes into the warm sand.

“What? Yours is way better than mine.”

“It’s okay. Honestly, I build the same exact castle every time. Yours is unique. I think you win.”

“You know what else I’ve never done?” Chuck asked as he tilted his face up towards the sky, squinting again in the sunlight.

“What’s that?”

“I’ve never swam in the ocean.”

You perked up just then, grinning widely at him as he spoke.

“Oh, you are in for a treat, Shurley,” you replied. You stood up, reaching down to take his hand again. The connection made you blush, and when he was on two feet, you didn’t let go of his hand. Instead, you led him toward the shoreline; each of you dipping your feet into the ocean first. When you became used to the icy chill of the water, you held firmly onto his hand as you led him deeper in, until you were both standing waist deep in the ocean. The water lapped calmly against you in calm waves and you continued to hold hands as you smiled at each other.

Eventually, Chuck thought it would be fun to splash you and he laughed at the rise he got out of you when he did.

“Hey!” you shouted as saltwater splashed in your face. You looked at him, those blue eyes dancing out of pure joy for the first time since you had met him. For a man who always looked so sad; right now he was probably the happiest he had ever been.

You splashed him back and eventually, it turned into a water fight; both of you laughing and hollering at each other until you were soaked in ocean water.

When you both had enough, you nodded off into the direction of the shore, letting him know that it was time to get out. Before you could take a step, he grabbed your hand again, pulling you closer to him until your bodies were pressed against each other. Your breath caught as you felt the warmth of his skin against yours and he wrapped his arms around your waist. Unsure of what he was doing, you instinctively wrapped your own arms around his shoulders and stared into those bright blue eyes that were far more beautiful than the ocean itself.

“Know what else I’ve never done?” He said softly as his eyes darted straight to your lips.

“What’s that?”

“I’ve never kissed a woman as beautiful as you.”

You felt your heart skip a beat as you caught on to what he meant.

“Well, this is a day of firsts for you, Chuck” you replied. “Don’t wanna waste it.”


End file.
